Matt Ruthford's epic romance
by SuperGleek
Summary: Breath Matt your just going to kiss the dude you've been crushing on since the beginning of the year in front of all your friends, nobody here will judge you. Matt finally gets his man. Read & Review.


Kurt looked really good in hats. Matt knows he's being obsessive, after all spending an hour a night going through someone's Facebook photos just isn't healthy.

But the fedora he was wearing totally worked on him and he looked so adorable with a beer in his hand.

He was so glad everybody had decided to come to his little shindig. It was total dumb luck that allowed him to throw a party. Lucky his mom and dad decided to have their second honeymoon this month.

The glee kids were surprisingly cool, with both Artie and Kurt arriving with bottles of beer, vodka, jello shots and some pink champagne Kurt managed to find. According to Puck Artie's his brother Doug had no moral compass or common sense, so booze was easy to come by in the Abrams house hold.

At that moment Mercedes and Kurt were both singing their entire regionals set list, while Rachel was talking so fast her mouth was one big blur with Finn just nodding happily every few seconds.

Quinn and Puck were sitting both standing in a corner talking softly, and Brittany and Santana were making out on his couch.

Tina was sitting on Artie's lap, laughing at the tipsy Kurt and Mercedes attempt at singing 'faithfully'.

"Dude your being a bitch, just go up to him" said Mike rolling his eyes and downing another shot.

Mike Chang had been my best friend since middle school, where the teachers had forced us together during a "personal development" class. Why the hell everyone assumed they were self hating minorities was never clear but the pair had some how ended up sticking together ever since.

"Ok man tell you what, I'll go up to Hummel and kiss him if you manage to tell Tina you still jack off to the Single Ladies clip" he replied smirking at him. Asshole thought he would forget about walking in on that.

They had to be the most pathetic pair in Lima, which was really saying something. Mike had fallen in love with the only Goth in town. You would think one of the most popular guys in school would have no trouble getting the girl, unfortunately for his friend he had to go and fall for the Tina Cohen-Chang. Her and Artie were the only stable relationship in the entire school. Hell even Puck didn't attempt to hit on her, which considering his obsession with nailing every remotely attractive female in Lima was solid proof of the outcasts unbreakable relationship status.

"Dude shut up" hissed Mike before returning to his previous hobbie of glaring at Abrams and downing Tequila.

Really he couldn't see why his friend hated the kid so much, besides the whole falling in love with his girlfriend drama. Artie was cool and could sing every Barry Manalow song known to man. Plus those cookies his Mom made the day after their sectionals win were amazing.

He really did feel for this friend though. Heartbreak sucked, then again the closest he's come to love was this obsessive crush on Hummel.

Damn it he was so cute singing "Don't stop believing" with Mercedes, and when he hit those high notes he sounded like an angel. It should not be this hard to tell somebody you like them, it was pretty damn easy for Brittany to admit her crush on him. Then again she did come up to him and ask if he wanted to "make out because i like don't want to go to English and I'm bored and your sort of hot".

Then there was also the Mercedes factor. Matt could appreciate a good friend, after all he would do anything for Chang, which included listening to him ramble about Tina for three hours the night after their little forbidden hook up. But honestly Mercedes Jones scared him, she had threatened to sick Azimio on him. He didn't even want to know how she was going to convince him to do her bidding.

Then there was the general population. Being gay was ok if you were a pair of smoking hot lesbian cheerleaders. Being a 15 year old male and gay on the other hand was like being a heretic, you were burnt at the stake. Matt is a coward, he'll be the first to admit it, he's terrified about everybody's reactions. Tossing people into dumpsters was a lot less entertaining when you were the one being tossed.

Despite all of these valid reasons not to kiss Hummel, Matt still found himself walking towards Kurt and his scary beard. God this was so going to bite him in the ass later.

"Hey Kurt"

Breath Matt your just going to kiss the dude you've been crushing on since the beginning of the year in front of all your friends, nobody here will judge you. After all nobody had said anything about Santana and Brittany making out on the couch all night.

Kurt turned around and looked up at him. His cheeks were flushed and his normally bright eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Matt you can talk!" exclaimed Kurt grinning like a fool. Why the hell did everybody assume he was a mute? one of these days he was going to start ranting a Rachel Berry style monologue just to prove he is capable of stringing a sentence together.

"It's been known to happen"

See i can be cool

"listen dude i want to give you something, but you have to close your eyes"

This seemed like it would work better if Kurt didn't have the chance to escape.

The soprano just stared at him, as if calculating the odds of him being humiliated. Finally he announced "Fine but if this is some kind of sick prank I'll kill you with a Hermes scarf" before closing his eyes.

Well this was it

Matt looked over at Mike who grinned at him and raised his shot glass. It was show time.

He turned back to Kurt, took a deep breath and kissed him.

Wow this was good. Kurt's mouth was so soft and warm, His stomach was giving fluttering in the most pleasant way. This kiss was freaking' epic.

Finally after what seemed like a decade spent making out, Matt finally detached himself from Kurt and looked at him, wondering if he was going to get slapped.

Kurt just stood there with his eyes closed, refusing to open them.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"No, i swear"

"So Puck isn't involved in this"

"No and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't condone a second gay football player in his team".

He's pretty sure Kurt stretched all of Puck's tolerance. Which was sort of sad when you think about it, Puck's version of kindness consisted of cutting down from six slushie facials a week to only three.

Kurt finally opened his eyes, only to have them expand to roughly the size of a baby cow's. He stared at Matt as if trying to figure out what breed of human he was. Suddenly he pulled his head high and put his hand on his hip

"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow and watch 'West Side Story' with me?" He asked, reverting back to his frosty the snow bitch attitude.

"Sure dude"

Well that went swimmingly. Not only were his testicles still intact, but he had a date. Life is awesome.

"WOOP DUDE YOU GOT A DATE" cheered Mike, before he promptly fell back down onto the armchair. He was apparently a lot drunker than Matt had thought.

Then he noticed the rest of the room, who all seemed to be in various states of shock. Rachel looked proud, already mentally calling her dad's to give them a counseling session about being a interracial gay couple in a small town.

Finn, Quinn, Artie and Tina all just looked plain stunned.

Mercedes looked like a mama bear ready to defend her young and Puck gapped at them, the front of his shirt covered in beer he had no doubt just spat out.

Brittany and Santana stared at them before Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Britt back down onto the couch.

He turned back to Kurt and smiled. If things go right this could be his boyfriend. He could listen to him sing all day and teach him how to break dance and pick out hats for him to wear. Then there was the kissing part, which was also awesome.

"I have to take care of my drunk friend, but I'll be at your house at about midday?"

Hummel stared at him for a second, before replying "yes and don't be late"

Matt was grinning for the rest of the night. Hell even Chang's throwing up and complaints about how Abrams' hair was stupid and his eyes were stupid and his weird phone sex voice was stupid and how Tina should totally date him because "dude we would have the cutest Asian babies ever" couldn't ruin his night.

A/N - I suck i know. I'm completely and totally stuck on Mr Shu and Brad's lists, writers block at its worst.

Well this isn't the party one shot, just a little section in Matt's point of view on how his and Kurt's Romeo and Juliet style epic romance begins, which turned out to be strangely simple to write.

I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a bunch of little one shots about the other glee club members night's at the party or a bunch of one shots about the milestones in Kurt and Matt's relationship. Whatever i can write first i guess.

I've also got to resolve the Tina-Artie-Mike love triangle. Mike is starting to depress me, so his pity party if soon to be over. Although i am thinking of introducing an OC into my little universe, i think i get some slightly sadistic joy in messing up Tina and Mike's love lives.

Yep that's all for now folks. I promise whenever my brain decides it doesn't hate me i will complete the list. Tell me what you guys think of this and just out of interest what would you prefer me to go on with, the party or Kurt and Matt's relationship? 


End file.
